


The Cheesie Foot Mistake

by GayKiba666, GaySasuke69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Love Bites, M/M, Major Illness, Romance, Snake Man - Freeform, Snake!Izumo, disgusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKiba666/pseuds/GayKiba666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySasuke69/pseuds/GaySasuke69
Summary: Kotetsu and Izumo are hanging out in some grass, when Izumo asks a question that leads to an unfortunate series of events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written word by word with GaySasuke69, and I'm so sorry for this huge mistake. This Cheesie Foot Mistake.

“What the fuck is Cheesie McFuck?” Izumo whispered to his boyfriend, Kotetsu. They were sitting on some grass outside, when the big question was asked.

“Well, it’s the condition that makes ninjas’ feet smell like, really bad,” Kotetsu answered. He was looking at the ground. Izumo shed his skin, and was slithering around slowly. He hissed, as the feet smelled next to him. His boyfriend had Cheesie McFuck condition. 

“Whoa, what do you want, Orochimaru?” Kotetsu screamed, horrified. He was scared and alone, other than his boyfriend. 

“It’s not Orochimaru, that’s ridiculous,” Izumo cried, “It’s me, Izumo!” He started explaining to Kotetsu, who didn’t understand. Izumo sighed, as he had been diagnosed with an illness that turned him into a snake-man.

Suddenly, Izumo jumped up at Kotetsu, and bit passionately and injected some sweet venom into his meaty thigh. “Tasty thick.” Izumo muttered to himself. Kotetsu screamed in a loud, high yelp that alarmed the ninjas that were walking by. Gaara began to suspect foul play and started running away, along with Kabuto.

“Dear God, save me!” Iruka yelled. Kakashi came swinging in like Tarzan, and scooped up his boy into basket specifically for picking up Iruka. Anyway, Kabuto smirked as he watched the snake!Izumo slither down into the trap.

“You nasty bitch boy,” Kabuto began to holler towards the dying man on fire, Kotetsu. The venom began spontaneously combusting throughout Kotetsu’s crispy, meaty body. “Smells tasty thick,” Kotetsu wiped the cheese feet all over Izumo’s dead snake skin.  
Kabuto threw seven rocks at the gross, stinky, Cheesie McFuck infected Kotetsu, who started crying. Izumo reached the limit of his snake body and began growing limbs again.

“Gah, my plan failed,” cried Kabuto, who began thinking of how he could escape and ran back to Orochimaru, his papi. “I’ll be in hell if you need me.”


End file.
